A soft-switching inverter that performs soft-switching has been developed. Soft-switching includes zero-current switching that sets the current flowing through a switching device zero to turn ON/OFF that switching device, and zero-volt switching that sets the voltage applied to a switching device zero to turn ON/OFF that switching device. A soft-switching inverter can reduce switching noise and switching loss by such soft-switching.
An example of a soft-switching inverter is disclosed in WO 2011/036912 (PTD 1).